Melodies Of Life
by xsweetxchildxofxmine
Summary: AN: FF9, again, I’m sorry I can’t help it! It’s my favvy game...anyway, what if Sarah had never found her way to Alexandria? What if she had ended up in Treno? And would she still meet Zidane? And, most of all, is she still a summoner? Sort of FF9 but pos
1. Chapter 1

A/N: FF9, again, I'm sorry I can't help it! It's my favvy game...anyway, what if Sarah had never found her way to Alexandria? What if she had ended up in Treno? And would she still meet Zidane? And, most of all, is she still a summoner? Sort of FF9 but possibly a kind of Moulin Rouge outtake. R&R!

**Melodies Of Life**

_Chapter 1-Lost_

In the darkened streets of Treno, Sarah watched as the men entered the tavern, already fairly drunk as they clutched the beer in their hands like a holy man with a bible. Sarah coughed loudly as she felt a sharp pain in her throat, but it soon passed and she continued to study the tavern doors. Many other people, or rather women, like Sarah were gazing intently at the pub, as shouts and laughter filled the night air. The nobles of Treno had long since returned to their posh hotel rooms and were most likely smoking cigars and drinking in the privacy of their own quarters.

"Psst." One woman whispered over to Sarah, interrupting her train of thought. "Get over here."

She beckoned Sarah over with a fixed yet crooked smile on her face, but the woman's fierce green eyes told Sarah she was furious.

"What?" she replied shortly.

"Baku wants us to make double the usual tonight. You're gonna hav' ta help, girlie, you're new."

"I've been doin' this for 3 years, Ruby." Sarah retorted, her hands on her hips. "And so what, you lot can manage. I've never been part of your group anyway."

The woman named Ruby looked distraught for a moment then the false smile appeared again on her wrinkled face. "Hun, I know tha'. But Baku-"

"I don't care what Baku wants." Sarah interrupted. I don't take orders from idiots like him. And neither should you, Ruby, he doesn't run your life!"

"Jus' be careful, Sarah. He don' like it when gals talk back." Ruby warned, nodding furtively. She set about making her dress show off more of her ageing body. Ruby hastily glanced at Sarahs red dress as she did so, making Sarah withdraw slightly in embarrassment. Ruby glimpsed longingly, almost jealously, over her long brown hair and her perfect curved figure, and onto her spotless moonlit skin and long legs.

"Ruby?" Sarah said uncomfortably. Ruby looked up suddenly and awkwardly turned her back, making her way over to the other girls.

Sarah saw the other girls give her a sly glare, each secretly saying what they wish they could do to her. But they, just as much as Sarah, knew the rules of their game. Sticking together was the only way to survive.

A couple of hours later, Sarah had made herself enough money to sleep in the inn for the night. She pocketed the money after her last 'customer', who drunkenly gave her an extra few Gil. She grinned as she walked away from him, getting her breath back as she took the quickest route to the inn. Her bare feet clopped against the cold stone of the ground, but she heard someone else's steps behind her. Nervously, she turned around, expecting the man coming back for his money. She was alone. She shrugged and began to walk further, approaching the alleyways half way mark; the back of the tavern. She heard the footsteps again, a faster pace this time. She twisted round swiftly, but again, no one there. She frowned and dug the money further into her pocket. It wasn't the first time she had been caught.

Suddenly, a man grabbed her from behind and placed his large hand over her mouth, drowning out her yells. He slammed her against the alleyway wall, pressing hard on her mouth and keeping her still by pushing her stomach.

"Littl' bitch," the man said gruffly, his face so close to her Sarah could smell his breath. After a few moments the man let her go and she gasped for air, bending down.

"Baku..." Sarah muttered in between coughs, clutching her throat. "Nice to see you."

"Pleasure," Baku replied sarcastically, taking a cigar from his pocket and lighting it. "Word is that you seem to think you can do what ever you damn like around here," he said, holding Sarahs gaze.

"And?"

Baku thrust the cigar to his lips and took a draw. He blew the smoke in Sarahs face.

"I think we should settle this right here, don't you?" his tone had become angry.

Sarah shrugged, but she was beginning to get nervous. "Settle what?"

Unexpectedly, Baku threw his half smoked cigar onto the ground and grabbed Sarah around the neck, clenching his fingers tightly around her throat. She spluttered helplessly as her back hit the wall in agony. She felt her breathing slow as she struggled against Bakus weight.

"Now, you listen good, lady. I make sure you whores stay safe if you give me the goods. Never," he tightened his hold, "Never will one of you disobey me, you hear? You whores aren't even good enough for my protection...give me the money."

Sarah coughed and tried to loosen his grip, but he stayed strong. Her throat felt it was on fire and she fought to keep breathing. "The...po-pock-pocket..." she gasped, as he ripped open her pocket and greedily took the contents. She grasped her throat forcefully, rubbing it to get the feeling back. She took deep breaths and leant against the wall in a cold sweat, shaking. Panic flooded through her body as Baku still stood there, counting all of her money.

She ran, jumped out of the way of Baku, and tore through the alleyway.

Sarah fought her way through the crowd and bolted down the alleyway, up the stone steps and through the archway and down the corridor, along to the very gates of Treno...

She looked around, bewildered; she could see nothing at all through the mist and rain, no airship in sight, not even a chocobo. And she knew nothing else would be able to reach the high, rocky mountains on which Treno sat so proudly. Sarahs bare feet grazed the green grass of the outside marshes, as she absent-mindedly stepped out of her city, not realising this had been the furthest she had gone from the place that had been her home for 17 miserable years. Her arms draped feebly by her side, as she stumbled along the land to the edge of the cliff face, watching the fog surround her and see traces and mere outlines of airships in the sky, too high up to distinguish actual shapes.

"What am I doing?" she whispered to herself, rain spraying her face, gradually wiping off the make up. She closed her eyes and let herself get completely soaked, her body shivering and dripping with water. Slowly, the drizzle washed away the cosmetics, the perfume, and Sarahs own salty tears...

The hours passed as the city of Treno stayed dark, as nobles slept in their beds and poor children cried for food, for protection, for money, for anything that anyone would give them. Sarah wept and fell to her knees as her meaningless existence filled her with an innate sense of dread and despair.

A/N: Not that great...but still. Yes, Sarah is a prostitute. But it gets better, I promise. Review this please, or I might not bother to continue. Zidane stars in next chapter lol! What did you think of Baku though, the big meanie...anyway. R&R, people!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm back with another chappie! Surprised? Thanks for the reviews, much appreciated...but please R&R more people! By the way, is her name actually Sarah, or Sara? I don't have a damn clue, I always thought it was Sarah! ...hrm...oh, and the moulin rouge thingie. Well, it's one of those things. It might come into it, may not. If I happen to take bits from movies it's just because it fits, that's all. If it bothers people, I might pull it out if I can. Review! 

_Chapter 2-Escape_

Sarah awoke to the sound of soft voices and faint music playing in the background. She closed her eyes again and turned over, trying to shield herself from the light. It was then, drifting between consciousness and sleep, that she realised she had no idea where she was.

She opened her eyes abruptly to a white room, empty but for the large bed on which she lay, a wardrobe and a wooden door to her right. She looked around for a sign of where she was, but she couldn't recognize it and the only view from the window was part of this mysterious building. She hastily got up from the bed, secured her dress around her and ran her fingers through damp hair.

_Was it raining last night? _She thought to herself, touching her dress and finding it was rather moist also. _How did I end up in here?_

"Hey, you're awake!" a mans voice called. Sarah spun round instantly.

"Who are you?" she spat.

The man was dressed in blue, and had big friendly blue eyes. His cheeky smile shone on his young face, and the way he spoke to her was unlike any other. It was as if he had no idea that she was what she was, wither that or he didn't care. Sarah felt his gaze wasn't like most; it was less judgemental and more welcoming. She felt ashamed to have spoke rudely to the only person she could remember who had actually treated her nicely.

"Oh...I found you outside of Treno last night, you were unconscious. I didn't wanna leave you there, so I took you to Alexandria with me and my group. Name's Zidane." He said proudly, pointing at himself. "What's yours?"

"It doesn't really matter. Did you just say...I'm in Alexandria?" she exclaimed.

"Aaw come on! What's your name?" he continued with a smirk. Sarah felt it dawn on her and couldn't believe it hadn't hit her until now. He was playing the fool deliberately. It was obvious what she was. He was playing a joke.

"Listen, buddy," she said angrily. "I know your game. You think I don't get that all the time? You don't care what my name is! Your type is only interested in one thing." She snarled, and made to leave, pushing past him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back round gently.

"Wait a sec...I have no idea what you're talking about! Can we just...start over?" he suggested, his eyes innocent. Sarah looked into them for any trace of a flicker, a mark of deceit when someone told a lie. He stared back at her coolly, her chocolate brown eyes drowning in his blue ocean like eyes.

"You...honestly don't know what I am?"

"Uh...a girl?" he said, grinning cheekily at her, and she managed a small smile in return. "Tell me your name."

She sighed. "Sarah."

Zidane grinned. "That wasn't that hard, was it? It's pretty." he replied happily, but Sarah had other things on her mind. She felt glad to have left her dead end life in Treno, but all she had now was the clothes on her back to get her anywhere in life. She didn't even have any money to buy food or water.

"Thanks." She murmured, hauling her dress up around her slightly. Zidane seemed to notice and reached into a wardrobe next to him, pulling out a clean white dress. He took it over and placed it in Sarahs arms.

"It's my friend Rubys, she won't mind. I'll leave you to it, unless you need some help..." he said, and Sarah smiled back at him, waiting until he closed the door before moving.

It was beautiful and felt so fresh to wear a new clean dress. It flowed down and covered her legs and feet, and as she felt the material she doubted she would look like a 'whore' now. She brushed her hair gently with her fingers, combing out any knots and throwing it back over her shoulders.

"Hey, you done? We need to get you something to eat, you look kinda starved." Zidane called to her from the door. Sarah nodded, satisfied with her appearance and opened the door.

"Nice," Zidane said, looking her up and down approvingly. "Come on, you can meet the others."

Zidane led her down a set of stairs and through a narrow corridor towards a seating room, around which three men were seated playing cards, looking rather bored. Their eyes shot to Sarah immediately and simultaneously got up to greet her.

Zidane grinned as he introduced each in turn. "This is Blank," a tall man with bright red hair and an eye patch casually bent across the table and shook Sarahs hand politely, nodding to her. "And Cinna," Zidane pointed to a man with a pale complexion and a strange looking face, who eagerly took Sarahs hand and squeezed it. She smiled again at them all, as the last stranger came all the way around to meet her. "And this guy is Marcus." Marcus had a long hair tied back in a ponytail and large muscles.

"Nice to meet you all," Sarah said somewhat timidly, lowering her head as they all looked at her. "Thank you for...well, rescuing me, I guess."

"Pleasure," Marcus replied in a surprisingly friendly tone, giving her a smile. "It was all Zidane really, he found you in the first place."

Zidane scratched his head uncomfortably. "Thank you, Zidane." Sarah said gratefully, her eyes felt sore as tears brimmed. She had never been so emotional, but she felt she owed this man her life.

Suddenly a booming knock sounded from the door, and a gruff voice yelled;

"Open the frickin' door!"

Sarah recognized the voice immediately. _Baku..._

The group smiled. "That's the boss," and Marcus made to get the door. Sarah felt her stomach leap with fear at the thought of what he would do if he caught her here, on his own airship, with his own crew!

"Zidane! I-I have to go!" she exclaimed, looking hopelessly around for a quick escape. Puzzled, Zidane turned to her and saw her face full of terror. Sarah pulled him by the shirt back up the stairs, as Marcus and the rest watched in confusion. Once she was a safe distance away, she whispered to him. "I-I can't explain but...please, I have to go! Is there another way out of here?"

Zidane, confused, looked up and down the room. "Uh...that door only leads to another cabin anyway...there's the window, but I wouldn't-"

Sarah jumped as Zidane pointed to the right at a large window. She hastily opened the latch and attempted to climb out, forcing herself not to look back.

"Hey! Wait a sec, you'll-"

"ZIDANE! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Baku's voice roared. Zidane, caught, looked from side to side in conflict.

"...Sarah!" he said suddenly, and bolted towards her as she slipped from sight. She was on the window ledge. He followed her, ignoring Baku's calls.

Sarah forced back a scream as she looked down. "Zidane!" she said in a panicked breath. "You forgot to mention we were still in the air!" The airship was still moving, and way down below were green fields and large hills, with tiny trees and marshes. Sarah's hair blew across her face as she gripped the side of the airship fiercely, keeping her body still.

"Hey, I tried!" Zidane said as he struggled out of the window. He got up and effortlessly held onto the window ledge, his tail curling around the window latch for extra support. "Come on! It's not like you can jump! Get back in Sarah!"

Sarah felt tears in here eyes. She couldn't get out of the ship, but she couldn't go in and face Baku. Deep in her heart she felt a panic at Zidane and the others faces when Baku told them what she was. She had never had any problem with her 'profession' before, but no one had treated her like an actual human being before.

"Sarah!"

Zidane's anxious voice brought her back. Sarah looked at him, his blue eyes focusing on her worriedly. "I promise...whatever it is you have to get away from, I'll help you! I'll make sure of it! Just get back in! Come on, Sarah." His last words sounded desperate, and Sarah smiled slightly, never taking her eyes off him.

"Okay." she nodded, and began to make her way in towards the window. The wind howled against the pair, causing them to stumble. Zidane caught Sarahs held firmly and pulled her closer to the window.

"Thanks." she whispered, feeling more and more grateful for Zidanes presence. Her mind turned back to a glimpse of the green fields, and she wondered what she would have done had Zidane not pulled her back. Would she have risked it all and jumped, or gone back in to face reality? _Sarah...you're such a drama queen. Pull yourself together and do it._

Zidane threw his whole body inwards after Sarah and flipped, landing on his feet gracefully, his breathing heavy and irregular. "What the...the h-hell was that?" he asked. Sarah felt guilty as she panted too, holding onto the wall.

"I-I'm sorry. I just have to get outta here is all. Please, I can't-"

Zidane shook his head. "You don't have to tell me. We're not too far from Alexandria, anyway, so...why don't you just stay in my room for a bit while I sort stuff out downstairs? I'll make sure no one finds you."

Sarah, suddenly overwhelmed by his generosity and friendliness, hugged him tightly, her arms thrown around his neck. "Whoa!" he said, jumping back slightly, but patting her on the back.

Embarrassed, Sarah let go. "Oops. Sorry." she backed away, her face turning red. Zidane smirked. "Girls just can't resist me..." he muttered to himself.

"Erm...what else is your room?" Sarah asked shyly, looking up and down the corridor.

"The one you were in before. Just behind you. Just stay there, and if you hear someone coming up...well it'll be me. Make yourself at home." Zidane grinned and turned away, walking down the stairs casually to meet his boss.

Sarah stood in the corridor for a moment, watching Zidanes figure slowly fade from view. She felt guilty for taking advantage of his kindness, but she knew she couldn't afford to rely on him completely. If he was under Baku's orders, no one in their right mind would defy him for a whore like her. With a sigh, Sarah turned to Zidane's room and closed the door behind her, denying the voices in her head that told her to just jump and be done with it. A sudden pain caught her chest and throat, and she struggled to keep her coughing to a low. Her throat felt like it was closing up, and she fought to take in air. She fell to the bed, covering her mouth over to submerge the loud coughing. Sarah cried as she tried hopelessly to keep quiet, her feelings of despair brought back fresh and throbbing.

"Zidane! What the hell were you doin' up there?" Baku shouted impatiently, a drink in his hand as the crew sat down, looking, puzzled, at Zidane.

Zidane shrugged carelessly, as he looked straight at Baku and ignored his friend's eyes. He knew they would not mention Sarah if he gave a sign not to. "Nuthin'. Didn't hear ya, I had the window open. We nearly in Alexandria?"

Baku growled. "Yep. But we ain't stayin' long. I got an order to go to Treno again." h said in a slightly scared voice.

Zidane finally looked to Blank, who stared at him, not paying attention to Baku. "Blank?"

"Baku...whatcha gotta go back for?" Blank ignored him, looking to the boss with a calm expression. Zidane sighed.

"Nuthin' much. Man named Kuja got me last night and said he wants a favour done. somethin' to do with the girls there, I think." he replied, but the edge in his voice told them he was afraid.

"Who the hell is Kuja?" Zidane asked.

Baku grunted. "Dunno...rich guy. Probably wants me to take 'em all out, and I agree with tha'. Bloody whores, waste o' space the lot of 'em."

"Whatever you say, boss," Zidane said in a flat tone, anxious to get back to Sarah and make sure she was ok. He thought he could hear coughing and wondered if he was just imagining things.

"Anyway. You boys hav' a good time in Alexandria. We head back to Treno in the mornin'."

The group nodded as Baku lit a cigar and finished his drink in one gulp. "Right! Be back here tomorrow a' 7.00. No latecomers or I'll pummel you to hell!" at this Baku began to laugh menacingly, while the others looked at each other knowingly. Baku had a tendency to be violent, but usually it was just good humoured.

"So long ya morons!" Baku roared once more, his laughter echoing through the room. He walked out without a backward glance at them, slamming the door behind him.

"Phew. Ah well, better get ready for landing!" Zidane exclaimed, heading for the stairway.

"Uh...Zidane," Cinna piped up, riding from his chair. "You wanna tell us what the hell you were doin' up there? And where's Sarah?"

"Yeah, I'm curious." Blank said suspiciously, eyeing Zidane. "Why didn't you tell Baku about her?"

Zidane shrugged. "Well, he doesn't have to know every little thing, does he? Besides, we're leavin' Sarah at Alexandria anyway; he doesn't need to know she was here."

Blank stared at him coolly. "Uh huh. And tell me...you didn't just do that because she's pretty, right?"

Zidane scratched his head, trying to summon an answer. "Uh...well...I-"

"It was my fault." Sarah murmured, suddenly by Zidanes side. "I asked Zidane to...it doesn't really matter, anyway, but I'm sorry." She looked to Zidane. "Once we're in Alexandria I'll never bother you again."

Sarah trailed uncomfortably back to Zidane's room, watched by the entire group. Zidane followed her, aware of Blanks cool gaze upon him.

"Sarah! Hey, are you alright?" Zidane asked, turning Sarah around by her arm. Her face was deathly pale and her eyes looked dazed, a small tear fell on her cheek. She wiped it away harshly and fought to avoid Zidanes eyes.

"I'm fine." she sniffled.

Zidane shook his head. "You don't look it. No offence." he said cheekily, making her smile slightly. "We're not far from Alexandria, but you might as well rest up for a bit."

Sarah nodded gratefully. Zidane led her back to his room, where she collapsed on the bed like she had never been on one for a long time. Zidane sighed as she fell fast asleep, her long hair drooping across her face. Gently he moved it behind her ear and smiled, watching her breathe in and out, until he forgot everything else. Slowly Zidane drifted into sleep beside her, the wind still howling at the window and the rumbling of the ship growing as they approached their destination.

A/N; God that took such a long time! I have to apologize to the readers, who were waiting for this, I'm sorry it took so long! I don't even have a proper excuse (insert apology here) But hey! I did it eventually! I've been working on something new recently and since I have a lot of free time now I have got no reason to stop writing whatsoever! R&R people, I'm still not sure what direction I should go in yet...:)


End file.
